dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Base Dragons
__TOC__ Some dragons in Dragon Story copy the form of other dragons. The original dragon from which the form is copied is called a Base Dragon. A dragon's basis is determined by its design, behavior and movements in the game. As such, the still images on the wiki should not be used to determine a dragon's basis. Note that while some dragons may share some characteristics of the dragons that they are based upon, they are not all the same. As such, there is no single set of characteristics that can be used to classify these dragons. Here is a list of the Base Dragons and the dragons that are based upon them. Air Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Aqua Dragon *Achilles Dragon *Balloon Dragon *Brilliant Dragon *Chocolate Dragon *Daywing Dragon *Fireflash Dragon *Frostfire Dragon *High Noon Dragon *High Priestess Dragon *Honeysuckle Dragon *Kung-Fu Dragon *Lovebird Dragon *Miss Mummy Dragon *Moon Petal Dragon *Nymph Dragon *Phoenix Dragon *Seabreeze Dragon *Skull Dragon *Snowball Dragon *Snowflake Dragon *Splatter Dragon *Tropic Dragon *Turkey Dragon *White Chocolate Dragon *White Glass Dragon Celestial Dragon Dragons Based upon it: *Alchemy Dragon *Avalanche Dragon *Bliss Dragon *Bountiful Dragon *Butterfly Dragon *Chariot Dragon *Darkwing Dragon *Divine Dragon *Dozer Dragon *Eco Dragon *Empress Dragon *Full Moon Dragon *Galleon Dragon *Intricate Egg Dragon *Iris Dragon *Ivory Dragon *King Dragon *Nightwing Dragon *Obsidian Dragon *Olympus Dragon *Poetry Dragon *Prime Magic Dragon *Scarab Dragon *Silver Screen Dragon *Solar Dragon *Spellthorn Dragon *Tsunami Dragon *Winddancer Dragon *Wreath Dragon Charm Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Capricorn Dragon *Cleopatra Dragon *Comet Dragon *Cupcake Dragon *Dark Naga Dragon *Disco Dragon *Emberglow Dragon *Ethereal Dragon *Hammerhead Dragon *Hera Dragon *Humming Dragon *Hypnosis Dragon *Illusionist Dragon *Jasmine Dragon *Koi Dragon *Lavender Dragon *Leviathan Dragon *Libra Dragon *Limerick Dragon *Metal Dragon *Moth Dragon *Naga Dragon *Neo Bat Dragon *Paradise Dragon *Past Dragon *Penumbra Dragon *Plasma Dragon *Psychedelic Dragon *Quartz Dragon *Sandstorm Dragon *Smoke Dragon *Snowstorm Dragon *Summer Lily Dragon *Sunset Dragon *Thunderstorm Dragon *Tree Topper Dragon *Villainess Dragon *Visitor Dragon *Whiplash Dragon *Winter Lily Dragon Coral Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Atlas Dragon *Dawntree Dragon *Deep Dragon *Gemstone Dragon *Killerwhale Dragon *Snow Globe Dragon Diamond Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Artifact Dragon *Avatar Dragon *Avenging Dragon *Black Pearl Dragon *Bronzetalon Dragon *Caesar Dragon *Chrome Dragon *Dark Unicorn Dragon *Frightmare Dragon *Glass Dragon *Glider Dragon *Groom Dragon *Icebreaker Dragon *Icecrown Dragon *Inquisitor Dragon *Kaleido Dragon *Light Dragon *Lily Dragon *Loki Dragon *Lorekeeper Dragon *Love Letter Dragon *Lovelight Dragon *Macaw Dragon *Nightmare Dragon *Nova Dragon *Paladin Dragon *Pansy Dragon *Pearl Dragon *Pegasus Dragon *Rainbow Dragon *Rainbow Rose Dragon *Rose Gold Dragon *Rose Knight Dragon *Rustling Dragon *Santa Dragon *Snowmelt Dragon *Sour Candy Dragon *Steelflare Dragon *Sterling Silver Dragon *Sulfur Dragon *Thanksgiving Dragon *Treasure Dragon *Unicorn Dragon *Zephyr Dragon Eagle Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Angel Dragon *Bladewing Dragon *Goldwing Dragon *Lunar Rooster Dragon *Mask Dragon *Parakeet Dragon *Radiant Dragon *Soccer Dragon *Wooden Dragon Fairy Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Above Dragon *Acrobat Dragon *Black Diamond Dragon *Blue Moon Dragon *Charisma Dragon *Corsair Dragon *Crescent Dragon *Deep Sea Dragon *Double-Dye Dragon *Eclipse Dragon *Firefly Dragon *Flametail Dragon *Flower Power Dragon *Godmother Dragon *Goodwitch Dragon *Harvest Moon Dragon *Holly Dragon *Jewelry Dragon *Kite Dragon *Lacewing Dragon *Luminous Dragon *Maple Dragon *Melody Dragon *Meditation Dragon *Mermaid Dragon *Mistmoth Dragon *Morning Glory Dragon *Mother Dragon *Neo Witch Dragon *Nightlight Dragon *Nyx Dragon *Pretty Dragon *Pixie Dragon *Pride Dragon *Rattle Dragon *Seahorse Dragon *Sky Fyre Dragon *Snowangel Dragon *Social Dragon *Soul Dragon *Sparkler Dragon *Spirit Crystal Dragon *Stainglass Dragon *Stardust Dragon *Stone Dragon *Sunbeam Dragon *Sunblaze Dragon *Sunrise Dragon *Tie Dye Dragon *Tigerfly Dragon *Trick or Treat Dragon *Truffle Dragon *Tulip Dragon *Twilight Rose Dragon *Virgo Dragon *White Witch Dragon *Winter Glass Dragon *Wisp Dragon Familiar Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Black Cat Dragon *Elf Dragon *Firemane Dragon *Ghoul Dragon *Hunter Dragon *Kenyan Dragon *Laserlight Dragon *Leo Dragon *Masquerade Dragon *Monsoon Dragon *Nano Dragon *Neo White Dragon *Nightstalker Dragon *Radioactive Dragon *Rogue Dragon *Sagittarius Dragon *Sphinx Dragon *Spicy Dragon *Sugar Skull Dragon *Sultana Dragon *Sunstone Dragon *Tanuki Dragon *Tiger's Eye Dragon *Topaz Dragon *Tree Frog Dragon *White Bengal Dragon Fire Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Angelfire Dragon *Archangel Dragon *Astro Dragon *Barbarian Dragon *Beast Dragon *Big Bad Dragon *Cartographer Dragon *Centurion Dragon *Cinder Fyre Dragon *Colossal Dragon *Cursed Idol Dragon *Dark Omen Dragon *Dark Prime Chrono Dragon *Deep Freeze Dragon *Dread Captain Dragon *Dreamcatcher Dragon *Earth Dragon *Earth Day Dragon *Easter Egg Dragon *England Dragon *Father Dragon *Franken Dragon *Freedom Dragon *Frostwolf Dragon *Gentle Knight Dragon *Gilded Knight Dragon *Gold Horizon Dragon *Golden Dragon *Green Thumb Dragon *Guardian Angel Dragon *Healer Dragon *Hercules Dragon *Highland Dragon *Horizon Dragon *Immortal Dragon *Iron Age Dragon *Knight Dragon *Lightmare Dragon *Lightspeed Dragon *Lost Love Dragon *Mithril Dragon *Neo Blue Dragon *Old Watcher Dragon *Pathfinder Dragon *Pinata Dragon *Present Dragon *Prime Arcane Dragon *Prime Eternal Dragon *Prime Loyal Dragon *Rainbow Sentinel Dragon *Templar Dragon *The Dark One *Tinkerer Dragon *Torchlight Dragon *Wish Dragon Firestorm Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Aether Dragon *Aladdin Dragon *Archon Dragon *Armor Dragon *Ballet Dragon *Battlecaster Dragon *Bedrock Dragon *Black Knight Dragon *Bride of Franken Dragon *Bright Phoenix Dragon *Chess Dragon *Cleric Dragon *Comic Dragon *Courier Dragon *Cutie Dragon *Dapper Dragon *Dark Crystal Dragon *Dark Phoenix Dragon *Emerald Dragon *Elder Dragon *Enlightened Dragon *Fire Opal Dragon *Fortune Dragon *Frostbite Dragon *Future Dragon *Gingerbread Dragon *Graffiti Dragon *Guardian Dragon *Headless Dragon *Helios Dragon *Hoot Dragon *Hula Dragon *Huntress Dragon *Imp Dragon *Independence Dragon *Iridescent Dragon *Jack Dragon *Jingle Bell Dragon *Kabuki Dragon *Lost Bones Dragon *Marble Dragon *March Mayhem Dragon *Origami Dragon *Passion Dragon *Peace Dragon *Pirate Dragon *Playful Dragon *Raindance Dragon *Rainy Day Dragon *Rhyme Dragon *Seastar Dragon *Secret Dragon *Shadow Dragon *Shaman Dragon *Spelunking Dragon *Sunlight Dragon *Skysurfer Dragon *Snow Owl Dragon *Snowfall Dragon *Spirit Warrior Dragon *Spooky Dragon *Sunshower Dragon *Sweater Dragon *Teacher Dragon *Teddy Dragon *Terra Dragon *Thunderbird Dragon *Torchbearer Dragon *Tribal Dragon *Underworld Dragon *Warpaint Dragon *Warrior King Dragon *Waterfall Dragon Forest Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Alpine Dragon *Ambassador Dragon *Ancestor Dragon *Anemone Dragon *Arcane Dragon *Aries Dragon *Cherry Blossom Dragon *Cheshire Dragon *Cyber Dragon *Electric Dragon *Gold Hunter Dragon *Griffin Dragon *Harvest Dragon *Hibiscus Dragon *Hippogriff Dragon *Honeycomb Dragon *Lamplight Dragon *Lantern Dragon *Leopard Dragon *Lightning Dragon *Lunar Horse Dragon *Meadow Dragon *Mercury Dragon *Messenger Dragon *Midas Dragon *Neo Purple Dragon *Oni Dragon *Phantom Dragon *Plum Blossom Dragon *Seer Dragon *Sentinel Dragon *Siamese Dragon *Sunflower Dragon *Supersonic Dragon *Teacup Dragon *Trojan Dragon *USA Dragon *Warrior Queen Dragon *White Magic Dragon *Wildheart Dragon *Witch Dragon *Wood Nymph Dragon Fruitful Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Easter Dragon *Fireworks Dragon *Four-Leaf Dragon *Ice Cream Dragon *Love Dragon Genie Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Aqua Fyre Dragon *Atlantis Dragon *Candy Hoard Dragon *Dream Dragon *Equinox Dragon *Fairytale Dragon *Giftwrap Dragon *Hot-air Dragon *Hypnotic Dragon *Ice Age Dragon *Islander Dragon *Jack O' Dragon *LeftHeart Dragon *Noble Dragon *Ornament Dragon *Peppermint Dragon *Prism Dragon *Pumpking Dragon *Shell Dragon *Snowman Dragon *Super Dragon *Surprise Dragon *Zen Dragon Gold Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Amphora Dragon *Android Dragon *Behemoth Dragon *Blue Peacock Dragon *Bundled Dragon *Cinnamon Dragon *Confection Dragon *Cornucopia Dragon *Crownprince Dragon *Crystal Dragon *Dark Angel Dragon *Dizzy Dragon *Emperor Dragon *Fire Giant Dragon *Galaxy Dragon *Gatekeeper Dragon *Gummy Dragon *Hearth Dragon *Idol Dragon *Leprechaun Dragon *Lighthouse Dragon *Malachite Dragon *Mardi Gras Dragon *Marshmallow Dragon *Musketeer Dragon *Mythic Dragon *Northern Light Dragon *Nutcracker Dragon *Owl Dragon *Opal Dragon *Paisley Dragon *Peacock Dragon *Pisces Dragon *Rex Dragon *RightHeart Dragon *Rising Sun Dragon *Royal Dragon *Sasquatch Dragon *Spooky Tree Dragon *Summer Dragon *Summer Solstice Dragon *Valkyrie Dragon *Watermelon Dragon *Winter Solstice Dragon *Yeti Dragon Incognito Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Little Monster Dragon Infinity Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Adventure Dragon *Awoken Dragon *Ballot Dragon *Beacon Dragon *Blast Dragon *Candy Cane Dragon *Chimera Dragon *Clockwork Dragon *Dame of Darkness Dragon *Demolition Dragon *Double Rainbow Dragon *Drama Dragon *Egyptian Dragon *Enchantress Dragon *Fir Dragon *Firegrass Dragon *Fluorescent Dragon *Fruition Dragon *Gemini Dragon *Germany Dragon *Glasswing Dragon *Harmony Knight Dragon *Ignis Dragon *Ironbark Dragon *Jaeger Dragon *Little Hero Dragon *Lollipop Dragon *Lord of Light Dragon *Lovers Tree Dragon *Mage Dragon *Medic Dragon *Neo Bride Dragon *Neo Red Dragon *Patriotic Dragon *Petal Dragon *Ruby Dragon *Skyshatter Dragon *Soulmate Dragon *Spirit Queen Dragon *Stalwart Dragon *Tracker Dragon *Twin Star Dragon *Unruly Dragon *Valiant Dragon *Warmth Dragon *Yin Yang Dragon Island Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Abominable Dragon *Bubble Dragon *Bubble Gum Dragon *Cauldron Dragon *Clown Dragon *Coastal Dragon *Crypt Dragon *Dusk Dragon *Fuzzy Dragon *Golem Dragon *Honor Dragon *Hot Chocolate Dragon *Igloo Dragon *Immovable Dragon *Mire Dragon *Parade Dragon *Planet Dragon *Pot of Gold Dragon *Pumpkin Dragon *Puffer Dragon *Pyramid Dragon *Sand Castle Dragon *Stalagmite Dragon *Turtle Dragon *Tusker Dragon *Whale Dragon Life Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Amethyst Dragon *Artemis Dragon *Blizzard Dragon *Brazil Dragon *Carnival Dragon *Castle Dragon *Dynasty Dragon *Explorer Dragon *Falling Leaf Dragon *Flower Dragon *Gaia Dragon *Gladiator Dragon *Holographic Dragon *Jigsaw Dragon *Lotus Dragon *Lunar Rainbow Dragon *Magma Dragon *May Dragon *Pink Lotus Dragon *Platinum Dragon *Poinsettia Dragon *Quicksilver Dragon *Reindeer Dragon *Rose Dragon *Scarecrow Dragon *Supernova Dragon *Thoughtful Dragon *Warrior Prince Dragon *White Rose Dragon *Winter Dragon *Winter Games Dragon Magic Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Blackhole Dragon *Blue Tang Dragon *Boo Dragon *Cave Dragon *Cosmos Dragon *Creepy Dragon *Cupid Dragon *Devil Dragon *Goblin Dragon *Illusion Dragon *Invisible Dragon *Jester Dragon *Magic Lamp Dragon *Meteor Dragon *Mirage Dragon *Mossrock Dragon *Nautilus Dragon *Red Lantern Dragon *Spirit Dragon *Stalactite Dragon Medusa Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Banshee Dragon *Beauty Dragon *Breeze Dragon *Daydreamer Dragon *Sunken Dragon Mindvolt Dragon Dragons Based upon it: *Apollo Dragon *Forestfire Dragon *Good Luck Dragon *Space Dragon Mist Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Aboriginal Dragon *Abyss Dragon *Amber Dragon *Ancient Dragon *Apprentice Dragon *Aquarius Dragon *Archer Dragon *Ash Dragon *Athena Dragon *Aurora Dragon *Bengal Dragon *Beryl Dragon *Bluebell Dragon *Bonsai Dragon *Carousel Dragon *Chakra Dragon *Chameleon Dragon *Chandelier Dragon *Cloud Dragon *Clownfish Dragon *Contender Dragon *Cotton Candy Dragon *Creation Dragon *Cursed Rose Dragon *Daisy Dragon *Deadwood Dragon *Delver Dragon *Dreamweaver Dragon *Druid Dragon *Dueler Dragon *Empyreal Dragon *Feathered Dragon *Forbidden Dragon *Gilded Dragon *Gossamer Dragon *Hanukkah Dragon *Jade Dragon *Jungle Queen Dragon *Justice Dragon *Kitsune Dragon *Leaf Dragon *Little Red Dragon *Luck Dragon *Lunar Monkey Dragon *Marionette Dragon *Mistletoe Dragon *Moonrise Dragon *Mummy Dragon *Mystic Dragon *Neo Diamond Dragon *Neo Goblin Dragon *Neo Yellow Dragon *Never Ending Dragon *Night Elf Dragon *Nordic Dragon *Pastel Dragon *Phase Dragon *Plague Doctor Dragon *Pokey Dragon *Porcelain Dragon *Portal Dragon *Prime Energy Dragon *Prime Void Dragon *Queen Dragon *Razorback Dragon *Ridgeback Dragon *Ripscale Dragon *Rose Magma Dragon *Seasonal Dragon *Shamrock Dragon *Snowdrop Dragon *Sorcerer Dragon *Sorceress Dragon *Spark Dragon *Starry Night Dragon *Steampunk Dragon *Storm8 Dragon *Summer Elf Dragon *Sunshine Dragon *Toxic Dragon *White Gold Dragon *Vampire Dragon *Vinecrawler Dragon *Zombie Dragon Poison Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Amazon Dragon *Basilisk Dragon *Bat Dragon *Berserker Dragon *Brightsteel Dragon *Cancer Dragon *Darksteel Dragon *Hades Dragon *Hermit Dragon *Night Dragon *Patchwork Dragon *Pharaoh Dragon *Saturn Dragon *Scorpio Dragon *Scorpion Dragon *Sled Dragon *Tinsel Dragon *Wraith Dragon Seeker Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Crystal Fyre Dragon *Forest Fyre Dragon *Fungi Dragon *Shoreline Dragon *Treat Dragon Serpent Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Beaded Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Blacksmith Dragon *Celtic Dragon *Cobra Dragon *Cosmic Dragon *Dracula Dragon *Duchess Dragon *Flamingo Dragon *Fortune Teller Dragon *Frozen Dragon *Icicle Dragon *Landworm Dragon *Loch Ness Dragon *Magnetic Dragon *Midnight Dragon *Neo Bubble Dragon *Neon Dragon *Ninja Dragon *Old Trinket Dragon *Ophiuchus Dragon *Oracle Dragon *Poison Ivy Dragon *Quetzal Dragon *Quicksand Dragon *Rapunzel Dragon *Red Queen Dragon *Red Rose Dragon *Rune Dragon *Sapphire Dragon *Snap Dragon *Spell Dragon *Storm Dragon *Sugar Plum Dragon *Sunburst Dragon *Transformation Dragon *Venetian Dragon *Venomous Dragon *Warrior Princess Dragon *White Ninja Dragon *Whitecap Dragon *Winter Rose Dragon Skeleton Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Arbiter Dragon *Azurite Dragon *Beastmaster Dragon *Birthstone Dragon *Bonfire Dragon *Buried Bones Dragon *Cerberus Dragon *Cirque Dragon *Darkmoon Dragon *Elements Dragon *Emerald Knight Dragon *Fates Dragon *Hydra Dragon *Ice Knight Dragon *Kintsugi Dragon *Neo Green Dragon *Night Bloom Dragon *Scandinavian Dragon *Scylla Dragon *Three Kings Dragon *Tricorn Dragon *Tricrown Dragon *Triple Rainbow Dragon *Wildflower Dragon Sky Giant Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Ancient Star Dragon *Crown Jewel Dragon *Forgefather Dragon *Ghoststone Dragon *Giving Dragon *Ice Giant Dragon *Kaiju Dragon *Nomad Dragon *Protector Dragon *Skeleking Dragon *Stone Spirit Dragon *Strength Dragon *Wardrum Dragon Skylord Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Aerialist Dragon *Artist Dragon *Blossom Dragon *Chronicler Dragon *Circuit Dragon *Dark Orchid Dragon *Glimmer Dragon *Gloriosa Dragon *Greek Dragon *Japanese Dragon *Lonestar Dragon *Paper Lantern Dragon *Sailor Dragon *Scorch Dragon *Sky Dragon *Swimmer Dragon *Tropic Tide Dragon *River Dragon Tiny Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Chroma Dragon *Citrus Dragon *Daredevil Dragon *Kaboom Dragon *Little Wizard Dragon *Lunar Luck Dragon *Magpie Dragon *Neo Black Dragon *Night Imp Dragon *Slumber Dragon *Stargazer Dragon *Succulent Dragon *Sweet Tooth Dragon *Sweetie Dragon *Trick Dragon Trickster Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Athletic Dragon *Penguin Dragon *Prankster Dragon Valentine Dragon Dragons Based upon it: *8 Bit Dragon *Aphrodite Dragon *Aquamarine Dragon *Astromancer Dragon *Auntie Dragon *Autumn Dragon *Black Ice Dragon *Bramble Dragon *Camelot Dragon *Christmas Tree Dragon *Compass Rose Dragon *Diamond Prism Dragon *Dionysus Dragon *Ember Dragon *Eve Dragon *Festive Light Dragon *Fireflower Dragon *Fluffy Dragon *Gale Spirit Dragon *Gargoyle Dragon *Geode Dragon *Glacial Dragon *Glitter Dragon *Glowstone Dragon *Goldleaf Dragon *Gorgeous Dragon *Grandma Dragon *Henna Dragon *Hidden Gem Dragon *Ice Queen Dragon *Knightmare Dragon *Ladybug Dragon *Light Mother Dragon *Lovers Dragon *Mama Dragon *Moonglow Dragon *Mosaic Dragon *Music Dragon *Nature Dragon *Northstar Dragon *Northwest Dragon *Nouveau Dragon *Overgrowth Dragon *Papa Dragon *Picnic Dragon *Polynesian Dragon *Poprock Dragon *Prime Chroma Dragon *Prime Life Dragon *Rainbow End Dragon *Sea Dragon *Shooting Star Dragon *Skelequeen Dragon *Skeletal Knight Dragon *Spring Dragon *Stellar Aurora Dragon *Sun Dragon *Supreme Dragon *Swamp Dragon *Regrowth Dragon *The Dark One *Time Travel Dragon *Tombstone Dragon *Toothy Dragon *Voodoo Doll Dragon *Web Dragon *Whirlwind Dragon Virtue Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Hermes Dragon Water Dragon Dragons Based upon it: *Creator Dragon *Moonlight Dragon *Poseidon Dragon *Seafarer Dragon *Starlight Dragon *Swan Dragon *Twilight Dragon *Waverider Dragon Wild Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Anubis Dragon *Ares Dragon *Battlesteed Dragon *Bronze Dragon *Bronze Age Dragon *Cactus Dragon *Crusader Dragon *Curio Dragon *Demon Dragon *Downpour Dragon *Ghost Armor Dragon *Honeybee Dragon *Earthquake Dragon *Fog Dragon *Fossil Dragon *Lumberjack Dragon *Lunar Ram Dragon *Mammoth Dragon *Manticore Dragon *Mech Dragon *Moon Dragon *Neo Pink Dragon *Polar Dragon *Prime Power Dragon *Pterodactyl Dragon *Punk Dragon *Sabretooth Dragon *Samurai Dragon *Sobek Dragon *Spartan Dragon *Steel Samurai Dragon *Tarot Dragon *Taurus Dragon *Thai Dragon *Triceratops Dragon *Troll Dragon *Turquoise Dragon *Viking Dragon *Volt Dragon *Warden Dragon *Were Dragon Wizard Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Afterlife Dragon *Below Dragon *Black Swan Dragon *Bride Dragon *Candy Corn Dragon *Diamond Horn Dragon *Dino Dragon *Gadget Dragon *Halloqueen Dragon *Hook Dragon *Impetus Dragon *Jungle Dragon *Mad Scientist Dragon *Moss Dragon *Neo Rainbow Dragon *New Year Dragon *Old Hermit Dragon *Onyx Dragon *Pyre Dragon *Quasar Dragon *Ranger Dragon *Sea Turtle Dragon *Silver Dragon *Sniffles Dragon *St. Patrick's Dragon *Wicked Witch Dragon *Zeus Dragon Notes *The current record holder for the dragon with the most designs based upon it is the Mist Dragon, with a total of 84 dragons. *The current record holder for the dragon with the least designs based upon it is the Virtue Dragon with only 1 dragon. *The dragons that currently have no dragons based upon them and are not based on any other dragons are the Dawn, Glacius, Liberty, Quilted, Raven, Spider and Titan Dragons. *Some dragons, such as the Teacup and Colossal Dragons have had their sizes altered to better suit them. Otherwise they keep the original properties of their respective base. Category:Trivia